Open your eyes
by KathBell
Summary: A one night stand, a mistake, leads to a tradgedy. And he still doesn't remember. MINOR Alex/OC. MerDer. Set in S3. Part 1 in the 'Titled Song' Series.
1. Mistake

_**Timing: No real timeline. Just some facts: Alex lives with Meredith, Izzie, and my OC Sofia. George and Callie are happily married. No Addison/Alex going on. No Izzie/George either. **_

Sofia felt her headache forming before she even opened her eyes. How much did she drink last night? She didn't try to remember because she didn't need to add to the headache. She did, without thinking, remember that she was depressed over her latest boyfriend cheating on her, and as George was busy with either Izzie or Meredith's problems, she had gone straight to the equally depressed Alex. She should have known better. She knew what today was. 5th of June. The day that his twin sister died, she knew because her brother had been her doctor and she had seen Amy Karev in her own eyes. Probably the worst day of the year for Alex Karev, and she asked him for a drink? She asked him as a friend, obviously. Sofia Caitlin Carter finally opened her eyes when she heard light snoring. She turned her head slowly and let her eyes rest on the man next to her. Her eyes widened and she had to put all of her will power into not screaming and waking up the entire house (she was in Meredith's place).

Alex Karev. I slept with Alex Karev. How drunk was I last night?

X

Meredith smiled as she opened her eyes. She was not a morning person, never had been and probably never will be, but right now, at 6 am in the morning she had never been happier.

Someone was cooking. Izzie was cooking. Who else could it be? George didn't cook, plus he lived with his wife in their fancy hotel. Alex… She bit her lip to stop herself laughing at the idea.

Her frown disappeared when she smelt the brownies, cookies, and other food baking. Something bad has happened because Izzie only bakes when bad things happen.

Still not, or will ever be, a morning person.

Meredith pulled herself out of bed and walked downstairs, still dressed in her PJ's. "Sofia?" Why was Sofia baking? Maybe it wasn't a bad thing. Who was she kidding; Sofia had been channelling Izzie in more ways than one recently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be? I'm completely over the top fine. Happy. Yay me level happy." The ginger rambled. Meredith knew one thing: Sofia wasn't happy, she wasn't okay and she wasn't fine.

"Because you're baking, and baking in this house makes most people very, very worried. Last time my kitchen had this much flour in it someone died so…" Meredith grabbed one of the cookies. "How long have you been up?"

"4. I slept alone last night. Didn't have any reason to get up and run." She looked at her watch as she pulled out another batch of cookies. "I'm going to George's. Don't tell Karev or Stevens that I was here." She paused. "Please. Bye!" And with that Sofia grabbed her bag and ran out of the door. Still dressed in a satin nightie. Meredith shook her head; at least George had spare clothes at his apartment/hotel room for all of them.

Meredith thought over Sofia's words and started to mutter to herself. "Karev and Stevens… Karev and Stevens… Oh my God! Karev and Stevens!"

X

Callie looked over at her husband. "Five seconds."

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Loud bangs appeared at the door. George looked at Callie disbelievingly and lovingly before going to answer it.

Callie just smirked and returned to the book she was reading.

George looked at Sofia once before calling out to Callie. "Spare clothes?"

"M, S, I, or in VERY strange circumstances K?"

"S." He answered. "Sofia, what… Why? Huh?" The stain and bag clad woman looked at him with pleading eyes. "Come in." He smiled.

Sofia didn't hesitate and stepped into the warm, nice, hotel room. The amount of looks she had received coming here. "George… I am an idiot. A grade 'A' idiot. I have never been so stupid in my life. Yeah, if it was any other night I wouldn't have felt so guilty about it, but LAST night of all nights." She rambled until Callie entered the room with a top and a pair of jeans.

"All outta S-Sized scrubs so will this do?" She was unusually – and worryingly – calm for a woman who had another woman dressed in satin in her and her husband's hotel room. Then again, her husband was George so she knew that he wouldn't cheat on her. He was too nice.

"Thanks Torres." The attending thanked before going into the bedroom to get changed and hopefully have a shower.

"So what's happened?" Callie asked.

"Something about last night. And she's an idiot according to her." George summarized the previous conversation quickly. Callie raised her eyebrows before turning around and grabbing her bag.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go in early today and grab some coffee." She smiled, before kissing George quickly. Then she left the room before he had a chance to protest.

X

"I want ALL the details." Meredith declared as Izzie walked into the cookie, muffin and brownie filled kitchen. Alex was following her, which only fuelled Meredith's assumptions. The pair stopped next to each other before Alex sighed.

"Who died?" He made his way over to the fridge and grabbed some milk.

Meredith ignored him. "How'd it happen?" She asked Izzie.

"How'd what happen?" Izzie asked, studying one of the cookies with great interest. She then took a big bite out of one. "Oh my God, these are amazing. You didn't make them, so who made them?"

Meredith shook her head slightly. "Sofia. Anyway, that doesn't matter, how'd Alex get you last night?" Izzie coughed out the remains of the cookie. Alex choked on the milk he was drinking, they both recovered in time to say at equal volume:

"WHAT?" By equal volume, I meant they were equally as deafening as each other.

"Oh, so if it wasn't you two, then what was Sofia rambling about." They all shrugged.

"Well he must have either been really bad or really ugly for her to be this upset." Izzie commented on the vast amount of baked goods that surrounded them.

X

"So what did you do?" George asked the clean and dressed Sofia as she collapsed on his couch.

"I slept with someone I **really** shouldn't have." George rolled his eyes. Callie had been right.

"Who? Do I know him, or her?" She slapped his arm playfully at his comment.

"Yes you do know **him**. You're not really good friends but you work together, and you know nothing about his past. You never really got to know him and you kind of got stuck in an elevator with him and had to perform heart surgery with him once."

"KAREV?"

_**A/N: Making it a two-or-three shot now! Review?**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**_


	2. You don't…

_**Timing: No real timeline. Just some facts: Alex lives with Meredith, Izzie, and my OC Sofia. George and Callie are happily married. No Addison/Alex going on. No Izzie/George either. **_

_**A/N: Yay! Reviews! Just so you know this is not going to be a pernement relationship. Just a really bad night to ask out a guy for drinks! **_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**_

_**Chapter two: You don't…**_

Sofia and George were walking through the oncology department. She had a choice on who to put on her service: Stevens, Karev, or George. Like she even had a choice. Avoiding Karev, avoiding Stevens because she has that not-so-subtle crush on Karev, and George is her person. "So, go check on Mr- Why are you giving me that look?"

"You need to speak to Karev." He stated simply. "Sofia, you know I love you, but I can't stay up here 100 percent of the time. You do know that, right?" Sofia nodded grumpily.

"But it'll be all awkward and you know what I'm like in awkward situations. And why was it last night of all god-dammed days. I should have just pulled you away from Callie. Why ask HIM! Because you wouldn't have drank anything considering how bitchy I was last night, but he would have because he would get drunk on that night all the time because last night was more of a hell for him than it was for me." George nodded, but didn't ask why.

"I know what you are like in awkward situations but if you don't speak to him, he will spread it round the hospital and…"

"I'm going! Alright?" She yelled, running down the corridor. George rolled his eyes before going to check on Mr Andrews.

X

"So…"

"So?" Alex answered her. Sofia looked at him curiously. Did this type of thing happen to him all of the time? Or… He did remember last night, didn't he?

"Alex, what happened last night?" 

"You let me get drunk. Nothing else." You don't remember? Damn. Dammit. Crap. This was not good.

"Well, er, that explains the hangover. Really well." Sofia replied quickly before racing off too quickly to be normal. Alex shook his head; Sofia was not normal.

X

"How'd it go?" George asked when she approached him. Her eyes were full of panic and worry as she met his gaze. "What's wrong? He is breathing isn't he?" She smiled slightly but it didn't relieve the worry she felt.

"He doesn't remember." She sighed. "That's a good thing. I never have to think about it again. Brilliant actually. I don't like him, at least not in that way. It was a mistake. A really, really big mistake and I am never going out for drinks with him again if this is what happens." She smiled. "How many times has Cristina, Mer and Iz gone out for drinks with him, you don't think…"

"Okay, Cristina and Karev, that just… It just doesn't – shouldn't – happen." He joked. "Mer and Karev… That could happen but…" He just shook his head. It wouldn't happen. "And Iz and Karev. Yeah, that probably has happened."

"Izzie and Karev?" George just looked at the floor with a smirk on his face. "Izzie tells you _everything _so if you say that… Oh, my God!"

George just grabbed a chart and walked off.

X

_**A/N: That was planned as my ending, then after sleeping, and waking up at 2am with the best idea ever, I decided to continue it! Big plot twist! **_


	3. Emergency box

_**A/N: Okay, I'm changing the timing, and my profile of Sofia. She leaves for England later, not sure when, but after season 3. George/Callie are still married, and they have been for longer than they were in the series. This chapter is set during Wishin and Hopin, but George/Callie been married for over a month. Confusing, maybe, but it's me. Crazy and Confusing are my middle names. **____** Please review!**_

"I feel horrible." She complained, leaning against the bathroom wall. George was sitting next to her and was keeping hold of her hair. "Someone up there must really, really hate me."

He had probably come to the same conclusion as her too: nausea at round about the same time for the last week or so, tiredness, and crazy mood-swings. She sighed. "George. Get me one of the boxes in the cupboard." She pointed up to the cupboard above the sink. "It has an emergency sticker on it." It had been nearly two months since the one-night stand with Alex, and Alex still hadn't remembered.

He didn't mention that he already knew that. Meredith had made it protocol for every one to know where it was after Cristina's pregnancy. George had been told because he would be the one everyone came too in case exactly this happened. "Okay."

X

Five minutes had passed in complete silence. She didn't need his reassuring right now. She just needed to know what was happening. The white stick was in her hand. The thing that could very possibly change her life. She opened her eyes. "I'm pregnant." Damn.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She put her hand on her head and brushed back some hair. "This is big, life altering news. More than one life too, because there are at least three lives involved. Me. Alex. The kid that is the result of a major mistake. I don't like Alex, so we will never be together so the kid would be… You know. I mean, with Alex, god, as if his life isn't already screwed up enough without me throwing this in. He'd be a great father, but he always worries. He doesn't wanna end up like his dad.' She sighed and closed her eyes. "God, I remember his dad. Creepy, scary, I-want-to-kill type of guy." Why was she doing this? This was not her part in life, she wasn't the one who should tell everyone of Alex's past. Yet she was still doing it. "George… Your pager is going off. And so is mine, so we should get to work and I promise before you ask, I will tell Alex." She smiled and got up.

"Take today off." He stated.

"What? I'm an attending! I can't just take a day off!" She argued.

"Yes, you can. You tell the chief what's going on – no sugar coating or lies. Then you tell him you need the day off because of morning sickness and… You tell him that."

X

She leaned against the headboard, and closed her eyes. This was unreal. This could not be happening. She did not have one-night stands. Not Sofia. Not her. A knocking sound came from the door to her bedroom, so she turned the TV down and yelled come in.

"Hey," Meredith greeted. "Are you okay? George said you were sick and I had to check on you, because, I'm well, trying to be bright-and-shiny." Meredith smiled as she entered the room.

"I'm fine. George made me stay at home because he thought I would have too much to think about." She smiled and moved over for Meredith. "So… You want to know what's wrong?" Meredith had gotten onto the bed and was sitting next to the ginger attending. She nodded. "Well, idiot girl over here managed to get pregnant." Meredith's eyes became wider than ever thought possible. "Amazingly, George was calmer than you when I told him." She laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you have a dead intern today." She laughed.

"George or Alex, and who's the father?"

"Answer one: Who do you think? And two: I can't tell you until I've told the father. It wouldn't be fair. George knows because he knew about a pathetic one-night stand I had with the father but YOU will have to wait a week."

"Meanie."

X

"Mer, I just heard. Is she okay?" She had come into the hospital after hearing about Meredith's mother being admitted.

"Yeah, a heart eurthymia. She should be fine." Meredith smiled. Sofia could see past the smile. "She's lucid. She remembered everything.'

"Hey," Sofia comforted as tears made their way down Meredith's face. "That's a good thing." Meredith nodded. It was, right?

X

"Blood toxic? I do not like getting paged on the day off that you forced me to have to find out that my patient is toxic and managed to pass on toxic-ness around to you! And has someone called the E.R?" She ranted without taking a breath.

The man on oxygen took a breath before taking the oxygen mask off. "Breathe Sofia. I called. They aren't, aren't wake. Karev and Webber, few others, went in. All unconscious." Her eyes widened.

"Grey and Yang are okay? And Torres, Stevens?" The father of her unborn child was currently unconscious after being infected by an unknown toxin. Her best friend had also been infected. Her boss – a great friend – had also been infected.

"Yeah." George mumbled. Callie was standing in the corner with an equal look of fear and worry in her eyes as Sofia was feeling. The pair exchanged glances as George fell back asleep.

X

Sofia stood at the door to the O.R, ready to run in and help with the patient. She was quicker than Meredith, Izzie and Cristina put together. Then she remembered. "Chief, I can't do this." She had only told the chief that she had the flu before, and he had ignored her lie when she turned up.

"Why not Carter?" He was angry now, what would he be like in a second?

"I'm pregnant and I am not risking a kids life. I love my job, but I can't do this." And she walked out, leaving Richard. Cristina and Izzie standing in shock.

_**A/N: More to come tomorrow!**_


	4. Drowning, in more than just water

_**Authors note: Please review! They really make my day!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I do, however, own Sofia. .  
**_

_So she just ran. _

She had been told by some intern - not one of the ones she liked - that Meredith had drowned. Actually, she had overheard him talking about it to some other annoying intern. God, they were nothing compared to 'her' group of interns. Everyone knew she would chose them over others. She lived with them. She had grown up with one of them. It wasn't favoritism. Not in the slightest way was it that.

It wasn't her fault they were all dumb twits compared to Meredith, Izzie, Alex, George and Cristina.

Alex. God, she still hadn't told him. She had been putting it off. A lot.

"Excuse me, what the hell?" She asked the gossiping intern sternly. She loved being the boss. "You are paid to work, not stand around and gossip all day." The interns looked at the floor. "And what do you think you are doing, saying that about Mer- Dr Grey. She is a perfectly healthy and sane-" She didn't want to dwell on the 'nearly drowning' incident in the bath this morning. Derek had told her. "Young doctor, she is capable with dealing with what is happening and there is no way in hell she would jump into a river. Get your facts straight before you spread rumors around the place, or even better, don't spread them at all. Even if she wasn't completely sane, I do not see why it is any of your business. Okay?" She didn't back down. She never did. Her eyes bored into the interns eyes. Keep eye contact as much as you can.

It scares the crap outta them.

"Sorry, Dr Carter, but it's true. Chief Webber, Dr Burke and Dr Montgomery are in the trauma room trying to resuscitate her. I saw it with my own eyes." She froze. Her normally emotionless eyes filled with horror and fear. This had to be a joke. This was some sort of sick joke that meant nothing. This better be a joke.

"What?" The intern looked like he would rather jump off a cliff than deal with her. She probably would too."Dr Owens, if you don't answer me in 2 seconds I swear you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"She was found in the river, that's all I know." She felt sick. Sick to her stomach, worse than the morning-sickness this time. She wanted it to stop. It had to stop. Please let it stop.

Her pager went off. A sigh escaped her lips. The intern was wrong. Let the intern be wrong. Let me be right. She checked the pager and inahled.

Intern was right.

She didn't know what to do, but she suddenly felt pain all over her body. Maybe it was worry, she wasn't that good with emotions. The attending looked at the intern. He gave her 'the nod'. The nod was the 'I'll take care of it' nod'. Every self respecting doctor knew it.

So she just ran.

* * *

"Is it really her?" She breathed out, reaching the door. George was leaning against it, his eyes downcast. Cristina looked lost. Alex looked sick, literally. Izzie was muttering something about believing and some random stuff she couldn't understand.

"Yeah." Alex answered her. She pushed open the door that George wasn't leaning on and walked over to Derek.

"Derek, Mark, please tell me she is okay. Please." She begged, taking a seat next to them. Mark looked at her. That was all she needed. Sobs escaped her. Derek gripped her hand tightly, and she calmed down. A bit anyway. The three stayed silent.

That was until Mark swore. His and Derek's somber faces grew serious, more than before, but she was too focused on this strange pain in her body. Mark suddenly got up and ran into trauma room one, and reappeared seconds later with Addison Montgomery by his side. Derek was sitting up now, and holding her hand even more tightly. It was only then that she realised what was happening.

The baby. Oh God, the baby. Is it okay? For some reason, she was unable to hear the voices that surrounded her. She could see their mouths moving. Derek had seemed to snap into action, keeping his attention on her rather than the dying intern he had fallen in love with in the next room. Addison and Mark looked worried, as none of them could get through to her. They asked her questions but she couldn't hear them. How was she supposed to answer something she didn't hear?

Help, she thought, save the baby, not me.

* * *

George was the first to notice. Unfortunately though, he was her best friend. The second he saw the blood he went into overdrive-worry mode. Sofia.

He pushed open the door, and he decided that his job didn't matter any more. If they told him to get out, he wouldn't. He was not leaving Sofia's side unless he absolutely had to.

* * *

Alex and Izzie looked up as George suddenly pushed open the doors. What they saw managed to surprise Alex more than anything had that day. Sofia was covered in blood and Addison was seeing to her. That meant that Sofia was probably pregnant. He had the feeling that he was the last to know, but he ignored it as he watched in shock. He then let go of Izzie's hand and ran into the room to assist Addison. Derek would be no good, and neither would George. They were great doctors but this was George's best friend, and Derek's mind was obviously focused on Meredith. His would be too if it was Izzie in there.

* * *

There is a lot of blood, you note to yourself as you are being pulled on a gurney. You are really tired. The lights above you are all blurry, but you put that down to the speed you are moving at. You wonder what's happening, but your question in answered as soon as you see a scalpel sticking out of your side. You are sure that isn't meant to be there.

And you are probably right.

_**A/N: I am evil, aren't I? I know it sounds confusing. One min it's a miscarriage and the next there is a scalpel, all will be explained in the next chapter, no need to worry! Please review! **_


	5. Dream or reality?

**_A/N: So was she stabbed or did the stress cause a miscarriage? Find out here! And please review! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics. I do not own Grey's Antaomy. I own Sofia and the annoying evil residents. _**

**_P.S: I changed the name from Grade 'A' Idiot to 'Open your eyes.'  
_**

She had just heard. The news had spread around the hospital and some idiotic intern had told her that Meredith had drowned.

**All this feels strange and untrue**

The attending had never ran so fast in her life. She had raced through the hospital, using the stairs not the elevator because she couldn't risk getting stuck. She had found a wondering patient on the stairwell, and had stopped to help him. That had been the biggest mistake in her life - well, one of the many she had yet to make. She wore a smile, even though her worry for Meredith prevented her from meaning it. She kindly and calmly asked if he needed any help. He looked her in the eyes. That look was one of a cold, and evil man. It sent chills down her spine.

"Yes, doctor, you can." His voice was emotionless and worrying. He pulled something out of his coat. She didn't even get to look at it, let alone run, before the blade was thursted into her side. She gasped, before putting her hands on the wound. She could feel the Lukewarm blood seeping through her thin fingers. The man smiled sadistically as she fell to her knees, before collapsing onto the floor next to her.

She heard voices, far away, but they were still voices. Alex Karev. That's what it sounded like, but she wasn't sure.

**My bones ache, my skin feels cold**  
**And I'm getting so tired and so old**

He was racing down the stairs when he felt some sort of liquid drop onto him. He put his hand on his head and his fear rocketed. Blood. He looked up, before deciding that running was better. SO that was what he did. He jumped, two steps at a time, before he reached a scene that made him sick. Sofia, and some otehr guy next to her... Hold on... That guy was his patient, under police guard as he was a serial killer and... That guy was so going to die if he even touched Sofia. Which meant he was going to die as Sofia had a fucking great scalpel sticking out of her side. "Dammit!" He muttered under his breath. He was quick to page the chief and Bailey, no doubt that he would get an earful for removing them from Meredith, but Sofia... Serial-creep guy... This couldn't be happening. He had checked for a pulse, and was trying to stem the bleeding when they arrived. At first they looked quite angry, but after seeing why they had been paged tey had lost all remaining anger and had quickly jumped into action. Bailey had taken over Alex's job and the chief was getting more medical staff to assist.

She heard Richard and Miranda, shouting things out that she would normally understand but at this present moment she failed to do so. She didn't know why, but she knew that she was freezing. She felt like someone had put her in ice. And she ached. God, there wasn't a pain-free place in her body. She wanted it to stop. Please make it stop.

**The anger swells in my guts**

Izzie felt even more concern grow within her as she watched the remaining colour drain from George's face. Cristina was too dazed to notice, and Alex hadn't turned up yet. Stupid Alex. She had paged him tons of times and he hadn't replied. She hoped - for his sake - that whatever it was that he was so desperate on doing was important.

George felt like his throat was closing up - which it probably was. Sofia Carter. O.R 2. He had seen Webber and Bailey rushing out only a few minutes ago, and how he knew why. His best friend was in an O.R. His other best friend wasn't breathing. He inhaled sharply, and noticed Izzie staring at him. He - unable to form any coherent words - showed her the pager. Her eyes widened and she met his gaze. Not two of them. Not on the same day. Or, preferably, not in the same lifetime. They broke their gaze when George raced off to O.R 2. Izzie turned back around to the door and slowly let herself sink to the ground. A sort of numbness engulfed her as she pressed her head against the cool wall. Her eyes closed as she inhaled, and she opened them again as she exhaled. Her blonde hair was slowly but surely falling out of the bun she kept it in. She sighed. No one was going to die.

**And I won't feel these slices and cuts**

Alex sat in the gallery watching the surgery without a single movement or sound. A few other people were in the room with him, none of them that he knew, and he guessed that Sofia didn't know them either as they were laughing about some joke. His anger was becoming more and more uncontrollable by the second. Another one laughed. Alex lost it. "Do you mind?" He was standing up now. The residents behind him fell silent. They were all from another side of the hospital so they didn't know Sofia. "Last time I checked, this was a gallery and not some run down bar were you can just get your laughs. Then again, for you guys that's probably an on-call room." He glared at them. One of the guy's stood up and was about to leave, before he stopped to say something.

"Like you care." The next thing the guy knew, he was being punched in the face by an extremely angry surgeon.


	6. Okay?

_**Authors note: Should I be on the lookout for sharp/blunt or heavy objects flying towards me? **_

Her eyes opened slowly. Her vision was blurry and out of focus at first, but the pain had gone and so had the scalpel so she wasn't complaining. She heard kind, reassuring voice that sounded like George's. She opened her mouth, and closed it again when she fell back into unconciousness.

* * *

George smiled in relief as Sofia finally opened her eyes. They searched around the room, obviously panicked, until they rested on him. He didn't want to let the smile fade from his face, but it did when he heard the heart monitor go crazy, and then the look in Sofia's eyes. It was one of pure fear. He had never seen anyone look that scared, and he had seen a lot of people going into surgery, including his father, so he knew how scary it was for the patients and for their families. "Sofia." She remained terrified. "Sofia, it's me. George." She seemed to calm down slightly, but not by much. "You're safe." He didn't say in the hospital, because he knew that she thought the hospital was no longer safe. She opened her mouth to try to say something, but no sound came out. By now, George was leaning over her bed. Their eyes met. "Sofia, calm down. You were stabbed, and you had surgery. Don't try to move."

Like that worked.

* * *

Addison glanced at her pager and closed her eyes. Sofia was awake. Damn. Sofia was one of her close friends, one of her closest in Seattle (with the exception of Mark and Callie, Addison would dare to say that Sofia was her closest friend), but she was still annoyed at the task she had to perform in a few minutes. How do you tell one of your best friends that she has just lost a baby?

* * *

"Hey" Sofia's voice was raspy and dry, but the water she had been given by George a few seconds ago had helped. "You okay?"

"You're the one lying in the hospital bed and you are asking me that?" He laughed. Relief washed over him.

Everything was going to be okay.

_**Authors note: One more to go! **_


	7. Leaving

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

She rested her forehead against his shoulder and wrapped her hands around his neck. The airport was busy, but no one was paying attention to them. She had already said her goodbyes to Richard, Addison, Meredith, Alex, Izzie, Cristina, Burke, Derek, Mark, and Bailey at home but she had asked George to come to the airport with her. She felt like her heart was breaking. The thought of her being on one side of the world and George being on the other was terrifying, but not as terrifying as having to step foot in the place where it had happened. Tears freely strolled down her cheeks and onto her dry lips. To anyone who bothered to look at them, they would seem like a couple, only parting for a few weeks, not best friends who were closer than most brothers and sisters who may never see each other for years, if ever. "I don't want to do this George, I really don't want to go, but I have to. I just can't stay here. I'm scared, terrified all the time, and I am sure a good shrink would tell me I have something that I can't be bothered saying." He chuckled at her, though it was obvious he was also fighting the tears.

"I'm gonna miss you." He whispered into her ear. He felt her tears against his T-Shirt and it made it even harder. "Do you have to go?"

"George..." Sofia groaned and then she laughed. It wasn't a real laugh. It was more of a sob. "I don't want to go." She buried her head in his shoulder. When she pulled away, there were tears on her face. "I love you. You know that don't you?"

"I love you too Sofia."

A.N: The end.


End file.
